Marx Brigo
Marx Brigo is a pirate and captain of the Marx Pirates. He is the current ruler of Eden Falls, having secretly taken control of the kingdom. Appearance Brigo is a tall, lean man with slightly dark skin. His arms are somewhat skinny, and his legs are thin near his ankles. His head is well proportioned. He has pitch black hair that is usually combed back, with spikes of hair protruding outwards towards the back of his head. Spikes also protrude from the top of his head as well. His eyes are a light hazel color, and his complexion gives him a menacing look. Brigo wears a dark blue open vest over a white long-sleeved shirt, with grey pants that are looser near his feet. His shoes are similar to black dress shoes, and he sometimes wears black gloves that are tight on his hands. Personality Brigo, at most times, is cool and calculating. When dealing with matters such as business or running the kingdom, he will keep a calm attitude and deal with such matters as efficiently as possible. In fact, Brigo holds somewhat of a standard when it comes to running his operation. He always wants things to go as best as possible, although personal matters may affect this way of thinking. Brigo holds great care for his inner circle, treating them as if they were his own family. He does show concern towards his other officers, although not in the same regard as the inner circle. Concerning his lackeys, Brigo views them as nothing but pawns he can exploit, however he does try to promote their safety when possible, but only when such measures will not affect efficiency. Brigo is also very cunning and ruthless, shown when he took over Eden Falls from its current rulers. He has a level of strategy that allowed him to assume control of Eden Falls without its citizens realizing it. When dealing with the rebel group, he does not hold back, sending in his full force to stop them while sparring very little people. Relationships Inner Circle Brigo holds great care for his inner circle, with the five of them being his first true friends outside of Sholl island, his birthplace. He acts as though they were his family, sharing similarity with Donquixote Doflamingo. To him, they are his second family, and the only people that he can truly trust out in the world. Crew Brigo does not hold the same care for the rest of his crew, specifically his lackeys. While they do hold respect for him, he sees them as pawns to be used. This isn't quite the same for his officers, though. While he doesn't show as much care towards them as he does his inner circle, he does still treat them with respect, although he doesn't show much concern when they are defeated. World Government Brigo despises the World Government, going so far as to secede Eden Falls from the World Government after he overtook the country. His hatred of the World Government stems from the fact that the World Government refused to intervene in the civil war in Sholl, and when the war ended and the World Government then stepped in to help with relief efforts(through the Navy), they attempted to draft Brigo, who had been forced to work as a child soldier previously. History Born on Sholl Island, Brigo lived with his father, mother, and 3 siblings, 1 brother, and 2 sisters, in a small village on the outskirts of a greater city. At the time, Sholl had entered into a period of civil war, and its effects eventually reach Brigo's hometown. Because of this, Brigo's father entered the war when he Brigo was 9, siding with Sholl's government. A year later, rebels entered Brigo's hometown and set fire to the village. His mother and younger sister presumably died in the blaze. Brigo's other sister went missing, and he presumes she died in the fire. He and his brother were captured and brought to a rebel camp, along with other children. There, he was forced to train as a child soldier, alongside his brother. Things came to a head when he, his brother, and 12 others planned an escape. However, this escape plan failed and they were brought before a rebel commander. As punishment for being the leader of the escape plan, Brigo was tortured for a full week, traumatizing him as a result. 3 years later (at 13 years old), Brigo had become incredibly skilled in combat. He was one of the best soldiers in the rebel forces, even performing better than some adults. His brother, meanwhile, struggled to keep up, and was repeatedly abused by the rebel officers. He eventually planned another escape, but Brigo, remembering his past failed attempt, refused to take part, believing his plan to be futile and unwilling to undergo another punishment. Brigo's prediction came true; the escape failed, and his brother was brought before the commander. However, instead of being subjected to torture, Brigo's brother was to be executed. In a stroke of cruelty, the commander forced Brigo to kill his brother. This event further traumatized him, making him cold and numb to war and death. At age 17, Brigo was part of a battle in which many Sholl soldiers were killed. Upon inspecting the battlefield, he discovered the body of his father, cementing the final death of his family. This led Brigo to have a mental breakdown, and he withdrew himself everyone else. A few weeks later, the war ended when the leader of the rebels died of a sickness; his successor surrendered to the Sholl government out of fear of annihilation (unfounded, the successor was paranoid). When the World Government stepped in to assist in relief efforts, the Navy had rounded up all the young soldiers and began to return them to their remaining families. The ones that were orphaned in the war, or didn't have locatable relatives, were drafted into the Navy. Brigo found out and, already suffering shock from the war he had fought in, ran away from Sholl, not wanting to enter back into war again. He stole a small fishing boat and sailed away from Sholl, eventually landing on a new island. There, he witnesses a group of pirates entering town, and since he never saw pirates before, he followed them through town. Their close bond led him to believe that if he became a pirate, he would find people that he could bond with. As such, he resolved to form a pirate crew. Over time, he formed a crew, with his inner circle being his first few friends he made outside of Sholl. Eventually, he grew in power, and upon finding Eden Falls, which reminded him of his hometown, he set out to conquer it. Through the use of trickery and strategy, he successfully dethroned the kingdom without the citizens realizing that he had forced the former royals out. He took residence within the Grand Villa, the former royal castle of Eden Falls, and made it his base of operations for his pirate crew. Powers and Abilities Brigo has much experience when it comes to combat, giving him an edge when fighting. He is skilled in hand-to-hand combat, which is his specialty, and primarily uses a grappling-like fighting style. He also has experience in swordfighting and sharpshooting, and his skills are primarily applied through his Devil Fruit. Brigo has shown a high level of intellect, having been a soldier and witnessed war. He is great at strategizing and planning attacks, and as such is able to command his crew with efficiency. Devil Fruit Brigo ate the Haji-Haji no Mi, a Paramecia-type devil fruit that enhances his grip and allows him to hold onto anything indefinitely. This ability allows him to climb walls, grip and toss objects with ease, and capture opponents. The fruit's power also allows him to grab onto solid air, which he can then manipulate at will. He can mold the air into weaponry, such as swords and guns, or simply attack with a full section of the air like a club. He can even through a section of air with enough force to knock his opponents off their feet. Trivia * If Brigo were from a real-world country, he would be from somewhere in the Middle East. * His favorite food is steak and potatoes, and his least favorite food is onions.